¿¡Otra Vez?
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Takao es MUY celoso y Kai tiene que aguantarse ya que toda la culpa es de Max.. lean, es de dizque humor. Otro fic q denota mi regreso. ¡Todo los que me leen solo se escuchan grillos ja.ja ¡¡


**¿¿¡Otra vez!?**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**One-shoot**

**Pareja:** KaixTakao

**Dedicado:** _a todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja y que tamben hacen el honor de leerme ¡-¡_

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

_**"Si dices que todas las pruebas de mi amor son consideradas locuras; entonces, .... ¡Que viva la demencia!!"**_

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

-bien, Kai, creo que con esto me das a entender que ahora siga con esto solo

-hn ... ya deberías saberlo

_La mansión Hiwatari, ubicada en una zona residencial en Japón, es un verdadero palacio aun entre tanta obra._

-vaya, hablaste, que avance, mi amigo

-....

_En ese enorme lugar, se encontraba el famosísimo Kai Hiwatari, descansando un poco del ultimo torneo._

-esta bien, ya entendí. Jamás uno debe jugar con Kai Hiwatari

-eres lento, Ivanov

_Voltaire Hiwatari, abuelo del ya mencionado blader, se encuentra en una paradisíaca isla, descansando del bullicio de la ciudad y dolores que provocan sus multi-empresas._

-mh ... eso no fue gracioso

-para mi, si

_Yuriy Ivanov, alto, pelirrojo, atlético, blader de clase mundial, de tez blanca, ojos azul ártico y amigo de "El Príncipe de Hielo" – entiéndase Kai – tiene ciertos negocios y ha ido justamente a arreglarlos con Hiwatari. En esos momentos, ambos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión._

-hmf ... – el pelirrojo decidió levantarse de su lugar – bueno, siento dejar esta platica tan _"emotiva",_ pero debo regresar a Rusia

-hn ... por mi no te detengas

-si, bueno, ... nos vemos – el chico de ojos azul ártico le extendió la mano a Kai, quien la tomo y suavizo un poco su mirada

-trata de no regresar tan pronto, por favor

-uuy, ...- Yuriy era cínico – tratare de volver rápido, entonces

-eso si puedes ...

-¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

-¿Qué fue eso? – el pelirrojo vio como, de pronto, toda la mansión habia comenzado a temblar

-¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-... no puede ser – aunque la cara de Kai lucia indiferente, Yuriy notó que se tensaba, ya que sus manos aun estaban unidas

-¿Kai?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII, DEJA QUE TE ATRAPEEEEE!!!!!

-... se escucha como la voz de Takao – el pelirrojo ni bien terminó y la puerta ya habia sido derrumbada para despues, ver en la entrada de la recepción una figura conocida.

-no, Yuriy, no se escucha. – Hiwatari tambien fijó su mirada en la del recién llegado – ese es Takao

-¡¡¡KAI!!!! – un jovencito, de alrededor de dieciocho años, tez morena, ojos y cabello color azul tormenta, respiraba agitado con los brazos y piernas extendidos mientras veía la ... _"escena"._ - ¡KAI!

-creo que se dice, _"hola"_ o _"buenas tardes"_. No eres muy educado, ¿cierto, Takao? –el pelirrojo habia recobrado su usual rostro lleno de ironía – aunque debo decir que eso cualquiera lo sabia

-Yuriy – el pelirrojo miró a su amigo Kai. Hiwatari era un poco mas bajo que el pero indudablemente mas alto que Kinomiya, de cabellos grises y mas claros en la parte frontal, piel pálida, ojos rojizos y mirar serio - ... no es bueno que provoques a Takao en ese estado

-¿de que hablas? – el pelirrojo apenas reaccionó cuando sintió como el bicolor lo hacia a un lado y lo soltaba haciéndole tirar al suelo los papeles. Yuriy quiso preguntar pero se sorprendió al ver como su amigo sujetaba a un frenético Takao. ¿En que momento ese moreno habia llegado hasta alli de manera tan rápida?

-¡suéltame, Kai! Yuriy necesita que alguien le de una lección, ¡y yo seré quien lo haga!

-ja, no te esfuerces, Takao, tu no podrías ni tocarme un cabello sin recibir, antes, de mi parte unos buenos golpes

-¡¡eso quisieras roba-novios!! – Ivanov casi se cae

-¿¡perdón!?; ¿roba que!?

-¡¡¡ROBA-NOVIOS!!; ¿¡¡ACASO TAMBIEN ERES SORDO, RUSO ESTUPIDO!!??

-¿¡¡que has dicho!!? – el pelirrojo trató de acercarse al peliazul, pero el mismo Kai habia usado su cuerpo de escudo.

-¡¡¡LO MISMO QUE ESCUCHASTE, RUSO BAKA!!!

Asi que ahora se veía a un Yuriy tratando de acercarse al histérico nipones, a un Takao tratando de zafarse del agarre que lo mantiene en un mismo lugar, y a un bicolor comenzando a sudar en medio de ambos tratando de evitar una catástrofe.

-Yuriy ... – Kai, apenas si podía hablar entre tanta presión – mejor vete de una vez, Takao esta incontrolable y no creo resistir mas tiempo

-¡¡¡ SIEMPRE ME HAS DADO MALA ESPINA Y SIEMPRE ME LA DARAS!!

-¿irme!?, ah, no, Kai, este maldito enano ahora me las paga. Primero me hace falsas acusaciones y luego me insulta. ¡Ahora me desquito!

-¡¡¡SI ES QUE ME DEJO, TONTA ZANAHORIA ANDANTE!!

-¡¡ggrrr!!!

-tu no te desquitas de nada, no es la total culpa de Takao, yo te explico despues por teléfono ... pero, ya vete

-¡¡no!! Déjame y yo le doy sus _estate-tranquilo,_ Kai, yo ...

-¡he dicho fuera! – la voz tan autoritaria y fría lograron hacer volver la cordura al pelirrojo

-esta bien, me voy.

-¡¡¡MALDITO COBARDE!!

-.... y antes de que le desfigure el rostro a tu ... _noviecito_ – la ultima palabra la arrastro mientras la decía en un tono demasiado despectivo

-¿¿¡¡Pero como te atreves!!?? ¡¡¡AHORA SI ME HICISTE ENFADAR!!!

-hmf ... ya no perderé mas mi tiempo – Yuriy tomó los papeles caídos y dio media vuelta de manera digna, con sonrisa burlesca, mientras aun recibía amenazas del nipones - ¡me hablas luego, Kai!

-¡¡¡MALDITOOO!!!! ¡¡¡VEN Y REGRESA PARA QUE PELEES COMO LOS HOMBRES!!

Solo cuando Kai sintió que Yuriy estaba lo suficientemente lejos, como para evitar que el moreno saliera tras el, soltó al frenético Kinomiya.

-¡¡¡Kai!!!; ¿por qué diablos me sujetaste!!??

-hn ... – el bicolor se limpió elegantemente las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente. Takao cada dia parecer tener mas fuerza

-y, ...¿¿¡¡Como esta eso de que le vas a hablar por teléfono!!??, ¿¿¡¡EEHH!!!?? ¡EXPLÍCAMELO!

-...podría

-¿¡podrías!?, ¿PODRIAS!?; ¡no te entiendo nada!

-....

-¡y ahora te quedas callado! ¡Claro! ¡Síntoma inequívoco de tu culpabilidad! – el moreno dejó su actitud de _"loco incontenible",_ para radicalmente cambiar a una dramática. Ojos llorosos, mirada de tristeza, puños cerrados y voz algo infantil. – lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres ...

-...

-¡claro!, como ya te hartaste de mi buscas a otros. ¡Yo!, yo que te he dado los mejores momentos de mi vida, – el moreno se acercó completamente al ruso-japonés y lo sujetó de la camisa – ¡... y todo de mi!

-...

-¡nadie te ha querido como yo!, ¡¡Nadie!!; ¿me has entendido!?, ¡NADIE!! – las lagrimas corrían mas abundantes por las morenas mejillas- y tu ... ¡tu!; ... ¿cómo me correspondes!?

-....

-¡me engañas en tu propia casa!!

-¿señor?, escuché gritos y ... – el mayordomo de la mansión Hiwatari entraba a la sala. Alto, espiritiflautico, y ya sesentón, sólo vió como Kai le indicaba con una mano que se retirara. El hombre se dió prisa en obedecer. Al parecer, al señor Kinomiya nuevamente tenia un "ataque".

-y de todos los que pudiste escoger ... ¡¡tenia que ser ese arrogante y despreciable de Yuriy!!; ¿por qué el!?,¿eh? es odioso, repulsivo, maldito, ... ¡¡y se le nota que quiere todo contigo!!

-...

-¡¡Solo porque es atractivo – bueno, muy atractivo-, tiene cuerpo de tentación, cara de galán, ojos extrañamente azules, cabello rojo intenso, piel blanca y suave, es excelente jugando al blade, y te conoce desde antes que yo!! ¡¡Solo por eso se cree con derecho a tocarte!!

-...

-¿¿¡¡acaso crees que no los vi!!?, como te miraba, como te tenia sujeta la mano, ... ¡¡y su cara de culpabilidad cuando llegué!! – el moreno habia soltado, al fin, a el bicolor y lloraba mas fuerte mientras se colocaba de cuclillas

-....

-¡¡¡ooh, Kami!!, ¿¡que he hecho para merecer que mi novio me engañe de manera tan cruel, despreciable y cínica!!??, ¿¿¿¡¡que es lo que te debo!!?? – acto seguido, se abrazò a si mismo

-creo que es mi turno de hablar

-¡¡¡no tienes nada que decir!!, ¿qué podrías decir si te atrapé con _"las manos en la masa"?_

-tengo derecho a defenderme – replicó el ruso-japonés con dureza

-esta bien – el moreno levantó el rostro mientras le miraba desafiante – trata de defenderte, ... ¡oh, pecador infame!, porque, a pesar de todo, soy alguien razonable

-bien, ... – Kai descruzó lo brazos – diré mi versión a MI manera

-¿tu manera? – Takao enarcó una ceja- ¿a que te ..? ¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!!??

-cállate, yo no te interrumpí y tu harás lo mismo –el bicolor habia alzado al moreno y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros para luego dirigirse escaleras arribas

-¡no, Kai Hentai! – pero no hubo replicas ni mas lloriqueos que detuvieran a Kai. momentos despues de que se escuchara una puerta cerrarse, los gritos disminuyeron. O al menos de la forma en como se habian escuchado.

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

Kai observó como es que Takao se perdía de vista. La niebla se iba despejando poco a poco dando a entender que seria un hermoso dia soleado. El bicolor, cerró las cortinas cuando ya no tenia nada mas interesante que ver y fue a recostarse sobre su cama. La noche habia sido mas que intensa

Si bien el no era aficionado a pasarse la vida solamente "tirado" en la cama, esa vez lo necesitaba. Asi como las dos ultimas ocasiones. Tomó su celular, que se encontraba debajo de una almohada y comenzó a marcar un número conocido por el. El tono de espera comenzó a escucharse y la mente de Kai trabajaba mas y mas rápido, tenia que escoger muy bien las palabras para "ese", al que le habia marcado. Pasó su otro brazo bajo la cabeza y al fin, una voz femenina, le respondía al otro lado.

-Hotel "Paradise", buenos dias, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

-buenos dias, ... – Kai era todo menos un cortes cuando se requería - ¿me podría comunicar a la habitación 315?

-claro, señor, solo dígame, su nombre

-no, no – a el bicolor le nació una malévola sonrisa – quisiera darle una _"sorpresa"_ a mi amigo

-¿a quien se refiere, señor? Este hotel es respetable y no se permiten bromas

-no, no, usted se equivoca, solo que es algo muy urgente que tengo que hablar con el joven .....

**-**

**&**

**-**

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en una suite de lujo; -mas específicamente, en la recamara – dos figuras acostadas y tapadas hasta la cabeza, se movían algo inquietas al comenzar a escuchar el repiqueteo constante y molesto del teléfono.

-mmm .... – el ruidito no parecia darse por vencido – contesta, ... tengo mucho sueño – la voz algo infantil dió un gruñido molesto. En la cama, una de esas figuras era mas grande que la otra. La menor, rodó al sentido contrario de donde estaba el molesto aparato - ¡¡mmhh!!

-ya voy ..ya ... ¡¡aahoom!! – la figura mas grande sacó un brazo del revoltijo de sabanas – ya contesto, no te preocupes ...

-.... – el brazo blanco y musculoso, al fin dió con su objetivo. Sin descubrirse, metió la bocina dentro de las cobijas hasta su oído

-¿hello? – contestó con desgano

-_maldito desgraciado, no sabes como te detesto en estos momentos_ – la figura oculta despertó de golpe al reconocer al dueño de la voz

-¡KAI!

-mm?? – el mayor, comenzó a agitar los brazos hasta quitarse las almohadas y todo lo que le cubría hasta la cintura, revelando a un chico de veinte años, cabellos algo largos y rubios, y unos ojos verde esmeralda

-_veo que aun recuerdas mi nombre, ... ¡me alegro!_ – nótese el sarcasmo

-eeh ... Kai, que sorpresa, ... jejeje – el rubio se colocó una gorra de baseball que tenia a la mano- ... ejem, ... ¿en que te puedo servir?, ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-_no te hagas el tonto, Michael Parker_ – el americano cerró los ojos con fuerza. Kai hablaba cada vez mas y mas frío y golpeando cada palabra

-es que ... no se

-_no arriesgues tu pellejo cuando sabes que no tienes otra opción que decir la verdad, maldito yankee_

-¡oye, que yo no me meto con ...!

-¡_cállate!,_ - Michael pasó una mano sobre su rostro. Ya se temía eso. - _solo quiero saber porque diablos no me avisaste_

-uh ... yo ... eh ... veras, Kai

-_hn_ ...

-esta bien, esta bien – Michael optó por suspirar con resignación – si, Max le dio "eso" a Takao

_-obviamente ya lo se. Ayer vino y me hizo otra de sus "escenitas"_

-jo, ... ¿esta vez con quien?

-_Yuriy -_ a Michael se le escapó una sonrisita

-vaya, ese Takao si que es bueno. Solo te acusa de engaño con buenos prospectos.

_-cállate_

-bueno, bueno. Esta vez no fue mi total culpa

-...

-¡en serio!, Max llegó hasta las ocho y media, y si te hubiera hablado de seguro hubiera interrumpido tu excelente _"defensa y argumento"_

_-no me provoques_

-¿me equivoco? – añadió pícaro el americano – bueno, ¡ya!, como te decía, ya era muy tarde y totalmente improbable que para cuando te hablara, evitaras que Takao no hubiera llegado ya

_-... mantén vigilado a ese pequeño hiperactivo_ – el pálido parecia mas fastidiado – o de lo contrario, tu pagaras por su causa

-no se vale que me amenaces y menos que ... – el sonido de colgado comenzó a escucharse - ¡argh!, ese Hiwatari, siempre me hace lo mismo

-¿Michael?, ... ¿quién era? – una segunda melena rubia y un rostro lleno de pecas salieron ahora debajo de las cobijas

-¿eh? – el americano volvió a taparse – nadie en especial, ... solo un _"fan"_

-mmm ... bueno ...

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

Hiwatari ya se habia bañado, arreglado y desayunado. Asi que ahora practicaba en su gimnasio particular. El blade azul giraba rápidamente mientras su dueño lo observaba critico

-¡vamos, Dranzzer! – el blade dió un salto increíble para luego asestar contra el suelo de manera salvaje. Pero aun seguía girando. Los ojos carmín seguían su curso detenidamente. Pero su mente comenzó a desconcentrarse de su entrenamiento, ahora pensaba en su problema. Bueno, el problema de el y Takao. **_La mostaza._**

Y uno entonces se pregunta, ¿qué tiene que ver la mostaza con los celos de Takao?, ¿cómo es que un insignificante condimento le estaba haciendo la vida imposible desde hace ya una semana y media? Bueno, esa pregunta es facil de contestar si conoces a la persona correcta. Max Mizuhara. Todo habia comenzado el dia en que el enano güero regresó a Japón a visitar al moreno.

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.**_

En el dojo Kinomiya habia algo de excitación. Kyo, con su usual cabello corto y castaño, grandes anteojos y vestimenta formal; junto a Hiromi, linda castaña de cuerpo bien formado; Rei, alto, cuerpo elástico, piel acanelada, ojos ámbar y cabello excesivamente largo y color azabache; Daichi, niño alborotador de cabello rojizo, ojos de un verde claro, piel tostada y de vestimenta ago particular; Takao y Kai, esperaban a su entrañable amigo Max.

-¿creen que tarde mucho? – Kinomiya parecia algo inquieto

-tal vez si, tal vez no, si se tarda mas no me extrañaría; ¡esos aviones son terribles! – aunque no tanto como el intrépido Daichi, o "niño mono" como lo solían llamar.

-no seas infantil, Daichi – la castaña miró acusadora al mas joven de todos – Max no es como tu

-¡oye!, tu que sabes, mejor no digas nada

-¡pequeño niño del demonio!

-tranquila, Hiromi, - a todos los presentes les escurría una gota. Siempre era lo mismo – ya sabes como es Daichi

-lo se, jefe, ... ¡pero este niño!

-ya llegue – el tono cantadito y la rubia melena se hizo presente logrando que todos miraron al recién y esperado llegado – perdonen la tardanza, pero primero tuvimos que pasar al hotel, jejeje

-¿pasar? – la pregunta de todos se vió contestada al ver como alguien mas alto que Mizuhara, con el cabello rubio pero mas castaño y vestido como jugador de baseball se situaba tras el

-claro, es mejor que tener a un lado las maletas todo el tiempo – Michael Parker se hacia presente y muchos no ocultaron su asombro. Aunque este duró poco ya que se habia visto la cercanía de esos dos durante los últimos tiempos. Asi que despues los abrazos, comentarios y alegría volvió a inundar el lugar.

Pero nadie se imaginaba la nueva faceta del joven Mizuhara, ... hasta que llego la hora de la comida. Uno de los platillos eran precisamente fideos, todos comenzaron a comerlos a excepción de Max, quien parecia buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿ocurre algo, Max? – Takao se encontraba sentado a un lado de su amigo

-siiggh ... ¿acafo hakf aklkgo malgo cron ts figdeosfl? ... ¡auch, me dolió!

-¡no hables con la boca llena! – Hiromi habia dado un certero golpe a la espalda de Daichi

-lo que pasa es que eres una salvaje – murmuro el niño mono mientras se sobaba

-¿¡que has dicho!?

-ajajajaja –el rubio señalaba a sus amigos – esto es muy divertido, pero no, mis fideos no tiene nada de malo – el chino miró hacia su amigo

-¿entonces?

-pues ... solo estoy buscando la mostaza – a Michael pareció que algo se le habia atorado, habia comenzado a toser extrañamente – los fideos con mostaza saben absolutamente deliciosos – todos detuvieron lo que hacían, a excepción de Parker, mientras ponían los ojos como puntos – ¡deberían probarlos!

-e .. jeje ... jeje ... – Takao no perdía la mirada – tal vez algún dia, Max – el peliazul le pasaba lo requerido al poseedor del Draciel

-¿algún dia? no, pruébalos, tu ahora mismo, Takao - el moreno quiso replicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Max ya habia echado mas de media botella a los fideos de su amigo nipones – buen provecho, Takao

-ajajajaja – Kinomiya reía nerviosamente mientras tomaba su plato. Max, ya habia echado su considerable cantidad de condimento – pues ... provecho

-¡provecho! – ambos comenzaron a comer mientras eran observados fijamente. El rostro de Takao habia ido transformándose desde el primer sabor. Primero habia hecho una extraña cara llena de rareza, pero poco a poco cambio a una mas relajada, hasta que al final, una pronunciada, y extraña, sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¡delicioso!!!

-¡te lo dije!

-ay, no, ... aquí vamos de nuevo – nadie entendió las palabras de Michael si no hasta momentos despues. Cuando Max y Takao, habian salido corriendo de la casa Kinomiya hacia una dirección desconocida mientras eran seguidos por el resto del grupo.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Fin del Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

****

****

****

****

****

Esa fue la primera vez que Takao comenzó con sus locos, posesivos y disparatados celos. Y decía la primera, pues despues se enteró que el pequeño Max tenia como dos maletas llenas de esa rara sustancia. En esa ocasión le hizo un escándalo a media calle – toda repleta de gente – en donde el moreno le gritaba y reclamaba su "_infidelidad"_ con un fan que lo habia detenido para pedirle su autógrafo. El pobre chico se habia ido con una mezcla de pánico y locura.

Luego, ... luego un camarero de un lujoso restaurante; obviamente, Kai ya no se ha acercado a ese lugar ni por el mas mínimo error, es mas, evitaba las calles aledañas. ¡Y que decir de la dependienta de la farmacia, el ayudante del tintorero, el ahijado del jardinero, el mimo jardinero – que de pervertido tenia lo que Kai de alegre -; la sirvienta más reciente – la chica no tenia ni dos semanas ahí, el repartidor de pizza – ¡el chico salió perseguido en su propia motocicleta! - , las chicas del video club, la que atendía a taquilla del cine, la de la tienda de la esquina – por así decirle – y el repartidor de periódicos – ¡pobre niño!-.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, tambien estaba Rei ...

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.**_

****

****

****

-¡¡¡TU!!!, ¡¡¡¡TU!!, ¡¡¡TU, MALVADO GATO TRAIDOR!!, ¿¿Y TE DECIAS MI AMIGO!!??

-pe .. pe .. pero, Takao - el neko parecia demasiado apenado mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!, ¡¡Calla, que no quiero escuchar tus infames mentiras!!

-déjame que te explique

-¡no tienes nada que explicarme!, lo veo todo perfectamente claro – el moreno ponía cara dramática mientras se colocaba las manos en la cabeza – tu ... vengo a visitar a mi novio y .. los encuentro .. te encuentro semi-desnudo en su habitación; ... ¿¿¿¡¡que quieres que piense!!??

-pero .. ¡es que estas malinterpretando todo!

-¡... y tu, Kai!; ¿no se suponía que me querías?, ¿qué me eras fiel?, ¡oh, inmisericorde! Apenas te doy la espalda y veo que t has acostado con el neko. Pero claro, el ya te gustaba desde hace tiempo, ¿no?, siempre lo has querido, ¿cierto?, ... ¡ yo solo fui aquel que te sació tu apetito sexual hasta que "ESTE" aceptara entrar en tu cama; ¿no es cierto!?

-Kai, ... ¿por qué no me escucha? – Rei casi quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Mientras Takao seguía hablando y moviendo los brazos hacia todos lados.

-mejor déjalo así, Rei – respondió el ruso-japonés cansinamente

-¡pero ya no mas!, por mi revuélquense de nuevo, porque ... – Takao se quitaba las manos y señalaba a Kai tembloroso – tu y yo hemos terminado, Kai – y, volviéndose dramáticamente, salió de la habitación con Hiwatari tras el.

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Fin del Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.**_

****

****

****

****

****

****

Hiwatari suspiró. Y es que en esa ocasión, Rei estaba así en su habitación porque el le habia querido mostrar una mejora en su blade pero al llegar ahí, al neko se le habia derramado encima el agua que traía en un vaso y que habia dejado caer por el asombro. Takao habia llegado imprevistamente cuando Kai le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa a Rei.

Aunque claro; Kai dejó el entrenamiento y tomó su blade; tamben habia sido un escándalo cuando Hiromi fue a llevarle una carta .....

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.**_

-¿de quien es? – Kai abría el sobre con elegancia mientras la castaña lo miraba sonriente desde un sofá

-de Michael – se puso en pie – me dijo que te habia tratado de localizar pero que no lo habia conseguido, por eso me buscó y me pidió que te la trajera rápidamente – Kai comenzó a palidecer - ¿sucede algo malo, Kai?

-...

-¿Kai?

-...Hiromi – el bicolor la miró tan intensamente que la chica se asustó verdaderamente

-¿qué pasa, Kai?, ¿qué te dice Michael en esa carta?

-corre

-¿eh? – mientras, comenzaba a escucharse como si una estampida de animales furiosos se acercara

-corre, y hazlo ya, o si no ... sera muy tarde

-no entiendo – la castaña se acercó hasta Hiwatari, quien parecia algo asustado – Kai, ... reacciona – la _"estampida"_ se acercaba mas y mas lo que provoco que la chica se aferrara a el pálido con fuerza totalmente aterrada. - ¿qué sucede, Kai?

-ya es tarde ... – fue lo único que dijo el ojirubi, antes de que un Takao totalmente energúmeno entrara y comenzara a volver a gritar cientos de cosas que no se escuchan normalmente en una conversación.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Fin del Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

****

****

****

****

****

La pobre Hiromi, desde entonces evitaba cualquier acercamiento hacia el ruso-japonés a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte.

Kai se masajeo la sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

Aunque, claro, el colmo de los colmos de los celos de Takao, se habian llevado a cabo hacia tres dias, cuando los Majestics habian ido a visitarlos. Robert y Jhonny se habian ido a perder a una área desierta de la mansión mientras Oliver marchaba a la cocina con unos amigables Takao y Max. Enrique, Michael y el, se habian quedado en la sala de entrenamiento, justamente, hablando de tonterías. Bueno, mas bien Michael y Enrique hablando de tonterías.

De rato, un nuevamente hiperquinetico Takao entraba aparatosamente seguido de un francés y un americano totalmente indignados y con lagrimas en los ojos. Los insultos y reclamaciones cayeron sobre las tres respectivas parejas de los recién llegados como si fueran un diluvio. Todo eso con un muy bien marcado lenguaje o apto para menores. ¡Jamás creyó, Kai Hiwatari, ver y escuchar así a el delicado Oliver!

El resto de las personas llegaron cuando los tres _afectados_ salían por la puerta principal gritando algo acerca de los animales del zoológico. Kai se sorprendió de la reacción tan drástica de Enrique y el poco tacto de el alemán y el escocés. Para alivio de todos, a los tres enfermos se les pasó rápidamente sus efectos y volvieron al anochecer listos para ser _"recompensados"_ por el _"mal"_ comportamiento de sus respectivas parejas.

En fin, Kai salió del área y se dirigió a darse un buen baño. Para su buena suerte, Max y Michael se iban esa misma tarde y todos los iban a ir a despedir.

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

-bueno, disfruten el viaje – Takao se veía relajado y se mecía en el mismo lugar. Kai se encontraba a su lado. Rei, Hiromi, Daichi, y el abuelo de Takao despedían a los americanos.

-gracias – dijo el deportista

-los extrañare, chicos – Mizuhara sonreía tiernamente

-y nosotros a ti, Maxie – Tachibana abrazaba a su amigo antes de marcharse

-vámonos, Max

-claro, Michael – el mensaje de abordaje ya habia sido anunciado y, al fin, los americanos salían rumbo a su hogar

-vaya, espero y regresen pronto – mencionó el peliazul mirando a el bicolor

-si – pero, mentalmente, el ruso-japonés agradecía enormemente esa marcha. Despues de unos momentos, todos salieron a sus respectivos hogares.

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

El avión tenia ya tres horas en el aire, pero al rubio menor le estaba entrando un sueño terrible, por lo que fue acomodándose hasta que su cara quedo perfectamente apoyada en el hombro de su pareja. Michael sonrió con ternura.

-Max ... – Parker hablo como si de repente recordara algo - ¿dónde quedaron tus maletas?

-mm ... - Mizuhara no quería contestar pero se resignó – las dejé en casa de mis padres ...

-oh, ... y, dime, ¿por qué no trajiste el maletín?

-¿maletín?

-si, ese maletín donde guardabas tu ultima reserva de mostaza – Max abrió un ojo algo molesto

-mmm ... se lo dejé a Takao. Ahora, quiero dormir – Michael abrió los ojos y se quedó tenso de pies a cabeza – Michael, ¿pasa algo?

-¿eh? – al dueño del Tryggle le escurrían miles de gotitas – n-o .. no, nada, Max, duerme, duerme ... – el pequeño obedeció – ¡oh, dios! lo primero que haré al llegar a casa sera dar este celular ... Kai me matara

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

-bueno, Kai; aquí tienes lo que el jefe me mandó para darte

-gracias, Daichi – el bicolor dió una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras tomaba la caja que le extendía el pequeño niño mono.

-eehh ... – Sumeragi, sinceramente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte del dueño del Dranzzer – Kai, ¿te sientes bien? – Kai lo miró con la misma sonrisa

-perfectamente. Puedo decirte, Daichi, que hoy me siento mejor que nunca, ya que al fin, volverá la normalidad a esta ....

-¿uh?, oye, Kai, ¿no sabes que ese se extraño ruido?

-¿ruido? Pues me parece ....

-¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAIIIIII!!! –el moreno habia entrado impetuosamente y sus ojos realmente parecían echar lumbre- ¡¡¡¡NUEVAMENTE ME ENGAÑAS!!! ¡¡¡ Y CON ESE NIÑO MONO!!; ¿¿CÓMO PUDISTE!!?? – las lagrimas caían nuevamente y Kai sintió que su mundo perfecto se derrumbaba.

-no puede ser ... – Hiwatari bajó la mirada un instante - ¡¡otra vez!! – Takao ya habia comenzado a reclamar a el pelirrojo. Levantó la vista - ¡¡¡MICHAEL!!!

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**Owari **

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

-¡oye, Michael! – una chica delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, agitaba una mano tratando de llamar la atención. El susodicho volteó ya resignado. Esa chica le fastidiaba, simplemente, no aceptaba que prefiriera a Max que a ella, pero por cortesía, la saludaba de cuando en cuando. Se acercó a ella diciéndole a su novio, que lo esperara

-dime, Grace

-al menos di hola, guapo

-_hola, guapo_

-eso no fue gracioso

-basta, ¿qué pasa?

-bueno, primero, déjame agradecerte por el regalito que me hiciste – Michael ladeo la cabeza – ya sabes, .. ¡el celular! – al rubio le escurrió una gotita y sonrió

-¿eh?, ah, pues ... jeje, realmente no tiene importancia – quería irse lo mas pronto posible- ¿eso es todo?, bueno, .. ¡nos vemos!

-no, espera – la chica se puso seria – lo que pasa es que, veras, no se porque, pero hay un tipo que SIEMPRE me llama preguntando por ti ...

-aah, ¿si?

-si, y siempre exige hablar con un tal imbécil o pelmazo ... es irritante, ¿no sabes quien sea?

-eehh .. no – Michael se frotó la cabeza- escucha, Grace, ahora estoy ocupado, pero .. ¡despues hablare contigo con mucho gusto! y, por cierto, si el tipo vuelve a llamar dile que no me conoces ...

-pero ... – en esos instantes, el teléfono sonó – ¡ush! Otra vez es el

-¡adios, Grace! – Michael salió corriendo pensando, que tal vez debiera mudarse de ciudad. O matar a Grace. Si, tal vez era mejor.

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

_¡Hello! Reportándome otra vez, ¿qué les parece? Ojala y disfrutaran de este fic, je, ya quería escribirlo, esto, como ya dije, es uno que denota mi regreso, así que todos los que me leen pues prepárense que vuelvo con actualización de TODOS mis fics. Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y déjenme un review que me hacen MUY feliz._


End file.
